bestofsesamefandomcom-20200213-history
SS Episode 2931
Sesame Street: 2931 Plot: Street Where I'm Grouchy/Windbusters/Oscar's Farm Air Date: January 27, 1992 Season: Season 23 (1991-1992) Sponsors: E, N, 6 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Oscar, fed up with the friendly attitudes of everyone around him, sings "On This Street Where I'm Grouchy" while Slimey tap-dances. When he finishes the song, everyone gathers around to welcome the viewer to Sesame Street. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count (in voiceover) counts five children standing behind a park bench. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dr. Nancy Einstein shows how the brain works. Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert search for Dr. Livingstone in the jungle. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Sneezing Song" - a man destroys everything in his path when he sneezes. Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster learns to use manners while eating with a spoon. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby turtles swim around. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E for Erase |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird is visited by the Blue-Breasted Party Pigeon, who invites him to party with him. Right then and there, the pigeon decides to leave, having noticed that Big Bird doesn't have blue feathers. Big Bird feels disappointed, but then the pigeon shows up again, now more tolerant of Big Bird's feather color. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"One Thousand Faces" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit interviews one of the Three Little Pigs, the one who built a straw house. The Big Bad Wolf comes to blow it down, but the house is actually strong. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"I'm six years old today!" Artist: Jim Simon |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl goes to the shoemaker and watches him as he repairs her shoes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|NTV host Nora Nicks introduces Nick Normal and the Nickmatics singing "The Letter N." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An N-terview with an N |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gina finds it difficult to write a letter while the wind is blowing. Big Bird and Snuffy, masquerading as "Windbusters," offer to help Gina solve her problem by placing a brick on top of her papers. She still can't write a letter with a brick on her papers, but the "Brickbusters" solve that problem in a jiffy. She decides to go inside Hooper's to write her letter, and Big Bird and Snuffy wonder what else to do with the brick. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two kids argue over a cat and a dog, who chase each other around the fence. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|On a windy day, Maria (in voice-over) asks a man (Bill Irwin), "Does air move things?" The wind speaks for him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"I'm Going to Get My Hair Cut" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E for Elephant & Elk, the nominees for best E animal. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Garbageman's Blues Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Match the word HOT. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elmo makes believe that Oscar has a farm, pretending to be one different animal at a time, and Oscar reluctantly plays along. When Elmo shows Oscar how to call a pig, he ends up attracting a crowd of pigs and a real farmer! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Donnie Budd sings about six snails. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Three Honkers teach a newly-hatched baby Honker to honk. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl shows how good she is at drawing buildings. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Linda signs as Gordon says "Rain" and gets wet. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A silent film about an automobile that can be either long or short. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy does an addition problem in his head: 2 + 1 = 3. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Annette Monster and Frankie Monster sing "Love the Ocean" to urge others to "show respect for the sea" and refrain from throwing trash in the water. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E for End |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly passes Bob and Uncle Wally on his way to a Triangle Lovers costume party, and has them guess what he's dressed as. His triangular costume isn't easy for them to guess, until he shows them a picture of a shark, which has a triangular fin. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Up and Down with Captain Brown" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Mr. Johnson: Grover the messenger goes to Mr. Johnson's home to deliver some singing telegrams. After reading a series of wrong telegrams, he reads another one that actually is for Mr. Johnson, and an important one at that, but Grover does not remember who it is from. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: N for Nail |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Human and animal babies learn to walk. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Twiddlebugs try to figure out how to get to the zoo. They notice it's too far to walk, swim, or fly. Then they notice their Twiddle-car. (short intro) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl's narration describing the city is illustrated with cutout animation. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly comes back from the costume party, bringing some friends with him to his place. He reveals to Bob and Uncle Wally that everyone came as a shark fin, except for one guy who came as a triangular yo-yo. He leads his friends home, while Bob and Wally announce the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide